Administrative Core Project Summary The Administrative Core serves critical leadership, organizational and identity roles for the Compound Identity Discovery Core (CIDC) at Emory University. Dr. Jones will serve as Core Director and maintain overall organization through regular interactions with MPIs Dr Miller, Dr Morgan and Dr Li. Dr Jones has expertise in metabolomics and long-term scientific collaborations and academic interactions with other proven scientific leaders of the Core, Dr Miller and Dr Morgan. The Core is designed to maintain a high level of flexibility for Dr Morgan's leadership in the Experimental Core to develop arrays of cell systems for targeted xenobiotic biochemical transformation while at the same time coordinating this with Dr Li's development of computational systems to support high throughput chemical identification. The Core is further designed to complement central tool development goals with activities of the Metabolomics Consortium, support service for exposome- related metabolite identification and metabolomics training and career development. Dr Miller, Director of the NIEHS-supported HERCULES Human Exposome Research Center at Emory, will be Co-Director for Exposome Outreach and Exposome Metabolite Identification. Dr Morgan will be Co-Director for Metabolomics Training and Career Development. Together, these investigators bring a high degree of organization and management experience to the Emory CIDC. The goals of the Core are to 1) Provide leadership and guidance for the Emory CIDC. The Core will work to assure that the complementary group of Emory CIDC laboratories and facilities work efficiently as a team to assure success in development of compound identification tools for xenobiotic metabolites. 2) Assure progress of the Computational Core and Experimental Core in achieving their objectives. These cores are distinct but interdependent; the Administrative Core will work to assure that the Computational Core and the Experimental Core each achieve its goals, thereby helping assure the overall success in tool development. 3) Develop an infrastructure for servicing needs of the exposome research community in identification of environmental metabolites associated with disease. The Administrative Core will work with HERCULES Human Exposome Research Center to develop a structure to support real-life testing of xenobiotic metabolite identification tools to benefit stakeholders and improve design and usability. 4) Facilitate communication between the Emory CIDC and the Metabolomics Consortium leadership, other Metabolomics Consortium components and stakeholders. The Administrative Core will serve as the primary conduit for interaction with the Metabolomics Consortium and will support additional outreach, training and career development objectives. The combined expertise and leadership skills of the Administrative Core will assure that the Emory CIDC achieves its goals to develop powerful new chemical identification tools that are scalable to identify hundreds of thousands of metabolites of environmental chemicals and other components of the human exposome.